Slate
Slate is the Third Division Commander of the Crescent Moon Pirates. Appearance Slate is a tall man, nearly seven feet tall, and well built, being muscular and bulkier than the other crew members. He has yellow spiky hair that is rather short, as well as a dark blue captain's coat that he wears over his shoulders. He is bare-chested, but wears black pants with sea boots rolled up at the knee. He wears a thick black belt and has an lattice of scars on the left part of his chest. Personality Slate is an arrogant and proud man, a rather sharp contrast to the rest of the fun-loving crew members. He believes that in order for the crew to survive in the New World, they must be strong. For this reason, he relentlessly forces his division to train, making his one of the best divisions among the crew. However, Slate is absent most of the time from the ship since he takes missions in order to increase his strength. He believes himself to be equal to the first two division commanders, and unlike many crew members, he aspires to be the Pirate King himself. Abilities and powers Physical Powers Being the Third Division commander of the Crescent Moon Pirates, Slate is one of the most powerful members of the crew. His strength is said to be on par with that of Maxus and Jerec, and that the only reason that he was below them was his harsh training methods. Slate posseses monstrous strength, shattering steel with his bare hands and throwing boulders the size of buildings with ease. He has enormous endurance, taking several cannon direct cannon hits without appearing fazed. Weapons Slate has no weapons. Devil Fruits Slate consumed the Storm-Storm Fruit, a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows him to control the weather. With this ability, he can manipulate a variety of elements, such as lightning bolts, wind, hail, and ice to some extent. He is also granted limited use of temperature control, freezing portions of water and creating hail, snow, and ice. Slate has shown immense profiency with his ability, speeding up his running with blasts of air, and hitting opponents with lightning blasts powerful enough to eradicate buildings. Haki Slate has demonstrated use of Busoshoku Haki and Haoshoku Haki, attacking Logia-types with impunity, and defeating opponents with a meer glare. Victims of his haki have stated that his King's presence seemed darker and more menacing then the other commanders. Relationships Slate is generally on odds with most of the crew, as many of them are frightened by his personality and strength. Slate holds a rivalry with Jerec and Maxus (even if they do not see him as a challenger), and believes the three of them to be the strongest members of the crew aside from Triton. He has little respect or concern for the other division commanders, considering them to be too weak to challenge him. Slate holds great respect for Triton, acknowledging him as stronger than any of his commanders. However, he states that he has gotten weaker in his old age and may not have the strength to be Pirate King. For this reason, Slate desires the title for himself so that he can show the world that he truly is the strongest. History Slate heard of the Crescent Moon Pirates and their adventures when he was a young boy of 10. By this time, he had already consumed his Devil Fruit, and when the Pirates landed on his home island, he challenged their captain, Triton to a battle. In the resulting fight, nearly half of the city was demolished, but Triton was unharmed. Slate, on the other hand, was virtually unable to move. The pirate captain took note of his strength, and offered him a position on his crew. Slate accepted, as he stated this was the only chance he would get to fight the man again. Slate has recently returned from a six-month trip in order to prepare his division for the upcoming battle. Quotes "Hahaha, of course I'll join...How else will I be able to fight you again?" - After being defeated by Triton. Trivia *Slate's character is based on Luxus from Fairy Tail. *His Devil Fruit is a combination of Luxus' own power and Monkey D. Dragon's supposed Devil Fruit. Related Articles *Crescent Moon Pirates *Triton *Maxus *Jerec *Hakate *Crow *Van Helsing *Xavier External Links Read more Category:Pirate Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Male Category:Human Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User